In Another Life
by StrangelyInnocent
Summary: Picks up where Years, Months, Weeks, Days left off! With the introduction of Molly's sister. How will she fit in? Please Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helooo there, again! This is the start of the sequel to Years, Months, Weeks, Days - my other Sherlock Fic! This focuses on my OC Chloe Hooper, Molly's sister, and her integration into the very altered life at 221B.**

**Now, this could be read alone, but I doubt it would make much sense, if any at all. So take a gander at my profile and read YsMsWsDs, then it will make a whole load more sense! Yes that was a shameless self plug...**

**But anyway, enjoy and let me know if I should carry on!**

* * *

Chloe Hooper was much more free spirited than her, only slightly, older sister.

Whilst Molly had stayed in the country, trained up and worked in a morgue since, Chloe, on the other hand, didn't stay still.

She was a teacher by trade, but she had never managed to hold down a job for more than a year before she packed her bags and moved on.

Travelling all over the world alone, through poverty stricken areas gave her a pretty good perspective on loss and heartbreak.

This is why, the day after Molly called her leaving a sobbing answer phone message, no discernible words, she booked a flight back to the UK.

The last time she was there, was for her sister's wedding, she hadn't stayed long though, being unable to cope with the stifling atmosphere.

She was there in time to hear the vows, and stayed just long enough to give them a gift. It was a genuine aboriginal boomerang.

For some reason the newly weds couldn't stop laughing. To this day, she still doesn't know why.

So as she boarded the plane in Mozambique, she took one last look at the expanse of space, and sighed, resigning herself to at least a few months of English weather and _shudder_ the English people.

Because, whilst they had spent nearly every day several thousand miles apart since Chloe finished University at 21, they were close.

And nothing was going to stop her being by her sister's side. Despite not knowing the cause of her distress, Chloe knew Molly better than she knew herself. Molly wasn't one to cry over the phone for no reason.

Even when Molly had lost the baby, she managed to pull herself together long enough to explain to her sister.

Something had happened, something big.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Helooo there, again! Sorry for the delay in updating this, life has been hectic with exams for the couple fore of weeks, but they are over now so I will have more time to write :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed Sherlock Gregory Watson had very few memories of either of his aunts. Only in the last few years had his dad allowed Aunty Harry to see him, and he can only remember seeing Aunty Chloe once, but he was very small at the time, and so things had gone a bit fuzzy.

So it is not surprising that when said Aunty turned up at the door to 221b Baker Street, he stared at her, confused for several moments.

"Edward! I haven't seen you since you were.." she lowered her hand to knee height "about yay high!"

Ed didn't know what 'yay high' meant yet, because whilst he loved school and was progressing at an amazing rate, he wasn't quite at the level of 'Adult Speak'.

"Auntie Chloe?" he asked cautiously, almost heeding his mother's 'Never talk to strangers' monologue.

"Of course! I'm glad you can remember me! Now, why don't we go inside and I can give you, your mummy and your daddy your presents?"

Ed paused for a moment. He had nearly shouted for his dad.

But his dad wouldn't answer anymore.

Almost without warning tears began to roll down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I thought that in honour of the BAFTAs tonight I should upload the next chapter today :)**

**Enjoy!**

**(and Go Team Sherlock!)**

* * *

Chloe stared down at the child in front of her. He had grown so much in the time since she had last seen him.

She felt a pang in the pit of her stomach, she had missed out on much of this child's life.

When he began to cry, she immediately examined what she had just said.

_Of course! I'm glad you can remember me! Now, why don't we go inside and I can give you, your mummy and your daddy your presents?_

She knew Molly was ok, well physically ok.

So that must mean something had happened to John.

_Oh Crap_

Not two seconds after the tears began was Molly at the door, ushering her in, and comforting Ed.

"Hey Chlo" she smiled sadly.

It took all of Chloe's strength not to break down and cry there and then. Molly had a little quiet discussion with Ed and set him down to go running off to, what Chloe presumed was, his room.

The minute this had happened, Chloe enveloped her sister in a huge hug. Despite being a year younger, she had always been taller than Molly.

"He's gone" Chloe's heart broke for her sister. No one should have to loose a child, never, but to then loose a husband a few years later, that was just plain unfair.

"It's ok. Im here..." she sucked in a big breath, preparing herself for this, " and I'm staying this time."

Molly looked up at her, questioningly.

"I've missed too much of my favourite nephew's life, and you need me now. And I have always been where I needed to be."

"Thank you" she heard her sister whisper.

"And you never know, I may just find a man and settle down"

All of a sudden she heard Molly laughing.

"Do...you...hear...yourself? Settle down...? Chloe... Rose ...Hooper, traveller extraordinaire... settle ...down? Never thought I'd see the day..."

Molly calmed herself down, "But in all seriousness, Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N : here as promised is chapter four, this will be the last for a week or so as I've got lots of stuff going on! **

**And if you didn't manage to catch the BAFTAs last night, the find a way to watch them, unfortunately Ben didn't win best actor (Dominic West did, and honestly he is an amazing actor and thoroughly deserved the award) and the show didn't win the Audience award (Celeb Juice did...the less said about that the better I think) but Andrew Scott did win Best Supporting Actor, and his acceptance speecareas just adorable, he was so emotional and thankful, also his backstage interveiw afterwards, basically my heart nearly burst for him :-)**

**And then best of all, nearly, but not quite, making up for the losses, both Ben and Matt Smith presented Steven Moffat with the Special award, it was a moment of pure television gold. Watch it.**

**So anyway, on with the show ;)**

* * *

Molly Watson was a strong woman. She dealt with death everyday at work.

Heck, she had dealt with death pretty much from the off.

Her mother had died giving birth to Chloe, leaving their father to raise four kids, Molly also had two brothers who were two years older than her.

She had nothing to complain about, except that she was lonely. Her older brothers were exactly that, older brothers. And even from a young age, Chloe was off on adventures, even if they were just down to the local park.

The problem was that their father just couldn't cope, he had no clue how to raise kids. Thankfully Molly kept and eye out for her younger sister, and was always the one to run after her when she went gallivanting off.

Molly even took a gap year before university to make sure her sister stayed in school. They then both started university. However, Molly was taking a longer course, and before she knew it, the only contact she had with her sister was the monthly postcards and weekly phone calls.

Once again, she was lonely.

So it didn't come as a surprise when Chloe made the promise to stay.

The surprise would come if she actually did.


End file.
